Just Great
by dna18
Summary: Randoh is having the time of his life... NOT! He is a girl, for God's sake, A GIRL! His life goes from worse to HELL when she meets Nozomi... Full summary inside Harmless Yuri hints


**Disclaimer:** Not mine

---

**Summary**

---

Randoh is having the time of his life... NOT! He is a girl, for God's sake, A GIRL!

His life goes from worse to hell when she meets Nozomi... And blame him for being too nice!

Life... it's tough. Things just keep happening to our poor Randoh... But when is it going to stop? Will it stop? Yes? No?

Prepare to have some fun with Nozomi! Yuna... Can you manage the girl or not? Or maybe one girl isn't enough to turn his world around?

**Spoilers:** Make sure you have read up to volume 5 or 6...

**Warning:** Language content & harmless yuri implications...

---

**Chapter 01: Planning of the date**

---

Yuna was walking down the school corridor, cursing and thinking silently to herself.

_Could anything worse happen in my life?_

That thought was referred to her whole life... or rather, his life after transforming into a _girl_. A very hot girl. Oh, she is definitely attractive - guys would follow her around, looking at her in the most perverted way - and strong, not to mention sexy, open-minded and funny. Such an admirable person she is...

And yes, as you may have already guessed, guys are following her around as she walks.

---

An excited Nozomi ran towards Yuna happily and slipped her arms around the older girl's waist. Yuna gasped in shock and was about to elbow whoever it was but heard a very girly voice squealing, "Yuna-senpai! Do you want me to help you do anything?"

_Oh, it is Nozomi... Great! Just great... not only are guys, supposedly my 'friends', following me around, even girls follow me around... Well, it's just one girl, I'll easily take care of her!_

She thought gloomily, and calmed down. "Oh, hi Nozomi-chan! Could you please get off of me? I can't walk."

"Sure. Senpai." Nozomi, wearing a sweet smile, started and blushed. Yuna looked at her; she sure looked good. Something was really different about Nozomi today.

"Nozomi-chan... you look different today."

With that shining blush, she said shyly, "Ah... you noticed? I did my hair another way..."

"Well, it's really pretty."

"Oh... really? Senpai likes it? That's great... Although it's a little vexing because I've noticed more and more guys have been following me around today. Dirty guys, so annoying!"

_You're speaking to one right here!!!_

"Ah, Nozomi-chan, that's not true."

"Yes it is! All guys stink!"

_Ouch, that was harsh_

Yuna gave a nervous giggle. "So anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering..."

_Great... this better be good!_

Thirsty from all the running, Yuna took a sip of her mineral water as the other girl speaks.

"...For us to deepen our love..."

Yuna practically sprayed the water out of her mouth in front of Nozomi's face as soon as she comprehended what the girl was saying.

"Oh God, sorry Nozomi-chan! Do you want a tissue?" Yuna reached for her school backpack for a fresh napkin and handed it to Nozomi.

"It's okay, thank you senpai. Anyway, I was saying..."

_Oh yea, she was saying something about "deepening our love"_

She blushed madly, and said "...For us to deepen our love, we need to share more special moments... you know, so we would have special memories. Also, we have to know each other better..."

Yuna's eye was about to pop out...

_What did she mean by "know each other better"? What... what the hell is this all about?_

Dumbfounded, Yuna began, "So...?"

Nozomi looked at the ground while face turning florid. "Senpai... I was wondering if we could have a sleepover?"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!!" Too bad, Yuna said it almost instantly, and to make matters worse, it was spoken in a harsh tone.

_Kami-sama... Don't tell me she wants to do 'it'! That's going too far_

Nozomi looked into Yuna's eyes tearfully, then ran away feeling very hurt. Yuna immediately felt guilty for the stupid reaction and started running after her. Although Yuna haven't felt anything for anyone other than Rina-chan, she still felt guilty making a girl cry... She was a guy, for God's sake, she couldn't stand a girl's tear.

"Nozomi-chan... wait!"

Being the athlete, Yuna caught up to the younger girl in no time. She reached for her hand and held it, spinning the other girl around.

_What should I say?_

"Umm... er, well... it wasn't what I meant!"

-Mental nervous laugh-

"Yuna-senpai hates me!"

"No, no... Nozomi-chan. It's just that... er... my house is renovating at the moment. Yea, it's renovating, I don't really want you to stay there."

"Then we could sleepover at my place."

"Umm, but... I er..."

"Senpai, you're just trying to make excuses because you don't want to be with me!"

"No! You can come and stay over. Our renovation is almost done anyway." Yuna mentally slapped herself.

_Damn! Why did I agree so easily when it comes to girls? Good grief!_

Nozomi's face brightened up and smiled happily at Yuna, saying "I love you!" and tried to hug her but Yuna ran away, yelling back, "Be at the history room at the end of the day!"

"Okay!" The younger girl yelled back. With a smile plastered on her pretty face, she wandered to her math room, dreamily, thinking of her upcoming date with Yuna.

---

Uh oh… How will Yuna cope?

Thanks for viewing. Please review!


End file.
